


Five Times

by Sameen_Shaw



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Liam, Childhood Friends, First Night, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Liam, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameen_Shaw/pseuds/Sameen_Shaw
Summary: Five times Zayn fell in Love. Hard.





	Five Times

♡

  
The first time Zayn falls in love he is not even sure what the word means.

Only ever heard that word when his mother kisses his cheek and says goodbye before Zayn heads out to play with his friends or other times when he overhears his father say that to his mother followed by a “jaan.”

No he doesn’t know what love means. Specially not when he is sitting on a small desk surrounded by crayons of different colors on the first day of pre school.

Zayn likes to draw. He loves the way each color brings beauty to the picture. He remembers the first time he got scared when it got really dark right before a thunderstorm and he cuddled next to his mother for protection and his mother caressed him. Little did his mother know that Zayn wasn’t afraid of the noises but was afraid because he couldn’t see the bright and beautiful colors of the sky and the trees.

So when it finally stopped raining and all the trees were shining beautifully, Zayn spoke excitedly,

“Look mum the color is back!”

At present Zayn couldn’t decide whether to make a purple dog or a red one. He decided to go with purple but before he could take the purple crayon from the crayon box, Louis snatched it from him.  
Louis was Zayn’s neighbor. Their mothers were childhood friends and hence wanted their kids to go to the same pre school.

Zayn didn’t like sharing his crayons so he hit louis with a rubber on his head.

“Ow. Why did you hit me zaynie?”

  
“Because I don’t like you.”

Louis decided it was not worth fighting over a purple crayon and he could color his panda in blue instead.  
Zayn was busy coloring ,tongue pressed to his lip while he concentrated on his drawing. He didn’t even notice that another boy had joined them on their little round table.

Zayn decided he wanted to add a little red to his dog as well so he put the purple crayon down.

Soon enough the other boy took the purple crayon from where it was kept next to Zayn’s drawing.

Angry, Zayn decided to shout at whoever took his crayon but he was speechless. Sitting next to him was a very cute boy with chocolate brown eyes and dark blonde hair. He had red pink lips and He wore a yellow shirt and brown trousers.

Zayn thought he looked like a color palette.

“what are you doing Zayn doesn’t like to share his crayons. Who are you?” Louis spoke.

The boy immediately dropped the crayon from his hand, clearly scared that he had upset them both. He looked like he was about to cry. And Zayn’s heart ached. He didn’t like the color of sadness on his beautiful color palette.

“Its okay you can have ‘em”.

Zayn never shares his stuff with anyone. Not even his sisters. But the look of pure happiness on the chocolate eyed boy’s face was totally worth it.

“I am liam.” He says and Zayn swears he has never heard a voice that’s more beautiful than the little boy in front of him.

“And I am irritated.” Louis spats. “You didn’t scold him when he took your crayon but you scolded me. I will tell mum. I will tell her that Zayn’s got another favorite.”

And with that Louis stormed off and sat at another table with a some boy who had green eyes and curly hair.  
Zayn looked at Liam who looked like a kicked puppy. Liam clearly felt responsible for Louis behavior. Zayn didn’t want Liam to blame himself. He wanted Liam to be happy like the trees after it rained.

So Zayn just smiles at Liam and soon both the boys start laughing hard at Louis and his childish behavior.  
And in that moment surrounded by different crayons, drawings, noisy kids and teachers shouting, All Zayn could see was Liam.

And although he may not know what it means yet, but he was in love.

♡

  
The second time Zayn falls in love when both of them are teenagers.

It is that part of the year when everyone seems to be excited about prom and who they are going to take with them. And Zayn doesn’t understand what the fuss is about. He knows Louis will take Harry (both are pathetically in love). And Niall probably will go alone ,solely because he doesn’t want anyone to distract him from the food. Many guys and girls even asked Zayn to go with him and he simply said no. He didn’t know why but the idea of going to prom with some one else didn’t appeal him or rather going with someone other than Liam didn’t appeal to him. When a few guys approached Liam and asked him out for prom, Zayn may or may not have been jealous. Okay maybe he was, but no one has to know.

So when completely out of the blue (not) Louis asks Zayn who he is going to prom with, and the only person that comes to his mind his Liam.

He asks Liam to go to the prom with him and Liam just blushes red and whispers a simple “Yes” before wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist and burying his face in Zayn’s neck to hide his blush, all Zayn can think about is how he is the happiest man alive.

The very next day Zayn knocks on Liam’s door all dressed in a tuxedo and hair done in a quiff waiting to take Liam to the prom ,but when Liam opens the door, Zayn just stops breathing.

Liam stands in front of him in a grey suit and a red shirt with a black tie, his lips all red ,as he probably bit on them, a nervous habit of his , Zayn had noticed, and hair all curly and brown, eyes shining with excitement and nervousness while he fidgeted his hands nervously.

And in that moment Zayn knew why he didn’t say yes to all other people who wanted to go to the prom with him, why he wanted to break David’s face when he asked Liam, his Liam, to go with him. Because this right here, the man in front of him, was all Zayn ever wanted. He knew that now.

“You look handsome Zee.” Liam said. And Zayn mentally laughs because that’s exactly what he wanted to say to him.

And in that moment right in front of the door, all sweaty from climbing up the stairs, standing in front of Liam and looking at him smile, Zayn knew he was gone.

  
He was in love. Again.

♡

  
The third time when Zayn falls in love is when he is making love to Liam.

It isn’t the most perfect like in movies and such. They mess up. Both inexperienced.

But zayn wants it to be the best for Liam. He wants Liam’s first time to be memorable and beautiful. So he doesn’t understand why Liam starts laughing when he sees all the candles Zayn has set around the room. He doesn’t understand why Liam goes all fond when he sees that zayn isn’t laughing. Why Liam whispers, “This is perfect.” In Zayn’s ear. He doesn’t understand how Liam thinks its perfect when all Zayn could afford was a bunch of candles and nothing else. How Liam would think this is perfect when they will be doing it in their dorm room with two other roommates sleeping in the next room.

But when Liam kisses Zayn and whispers “I love you” over and over as he discards their clothing one by one. Zayn understands why. Because liam doesn’t want it to be anything other than Zayn. The two of them together is what matters. And when Liam whispers, “ Its okay its just me.” Zayn feels like his chest will explode. Because its Liam right there with him. His Liam. His Only one. And Zayn doesn’t feel insecure at all because its Liam. It has always been him.

Between sweet kisses and praises Zayn takes Liam gently. Not wanting to hurt his precious boy, His sweet flower, as he makes love to him.

And just like that ,looking at liam all flushed and sweaty moth parted and lips swollen, neck covered in small bruises Zayn left, Zayn comes from his high with a chant of “Jaan” on his lips.

And in that moment between messy sheets, sweaty bodies, his beautiful boyfriend underneath him and smell of sweet scented candles in the dorm room, Zayn knows he is hopelessly and foolishly in Love.

♡

  
The fourth time Zayn falls in love nothing even happens.

It’s the final year of university and Liam is siting on the floor surrounded by millions of textbook and he doesn’t even realize Zayn is staring at him as he tries to memorize the different types of Criminal offences.

Zayn smiles fondly when Liam fails to recall and throws a pen straight at the deck of cards arranged in the form of castle on the table. Harry would be so mad. (It took him hours to do it.)

Zayn knows why Liam is working so hard. He knows why Liam wants to score well . He wants his favorite Law firm to hire him. He also knows that Liam wants to be worthy enough for Zayn. Zayn, who was already offered a full time job as Financial consultant , which he ,of course , has accepted.

As Liam scribbled some notes, Zayn couldn’t help but notice how empty and plain that ring finger looked. Zayn had never thought about the possibility of spending his entire life with Liam although he remembers when Louis proposed Harry and how harry went “Zayn would do the proposal thing much better than you, Lou. He already has the speech planned out for Liam.” And how Louis faked a hurt expression and everyone had just laughed. Or how Zayn had never felt this way about anyone besides Liam, since they were kids.

Zayn thinks he is completely foolish to never have realized this before. He wants to grow old with Liam. He wants them to have puppies together even adopt children. He wants to go on trips abroad he wants Liam to spend time with his family and celebrate Eid with him. He definitely wants to see Liam behind the curtain and hear him say “Qubool hai, Qubool hai, Qubool hai.” And most importantly he wants to be with him for the rest of his Life.

And when Liam finally screams. “I memorized it! Finally” as he jumps over to Zayn and gives him a victory hug, No, Zayn doesn’t fall in love with him again. Or maybe he does.

♡

  
The fifth time Zayn falls in love, its special.

Liam stands in front of him all broad shouldered and bearded, no longer the curly haired teenager from before. Liam is a Man now all accomplished and successful in life. And so is zayn. Both grown up men now. Liam wears a beautiful grey tuxedo and red shirt with a black tie and Zayn realizes its similar to the outfit he wore on prom, their first date.

And Liam gives him his adorable smile that reaches his eyes and Zayn honestly forgets to breath. After all these years and still Liam does that to Zayn. They have been in love since they were children for gods sake.

Zayn doesn’t laugh when his sister Doniya teases, “itni jaldi bhi kya hai? What’s the rush?” as Zayn puts a ring on Liam’s ring finger and Liam does the same, because seriously, he has been waiting for this his whole life.

Both Liam and Zayn speak their vows all teary eyed but happy. Very happy. And when the priest says, “ I announce you husbands and husbands. And you may kiss the groom” , Zayn can hear all his family members whistling and hooting the newly wed couple as they kiss for the first time after getting married.

When the priest says” Ladies and gentleman I present you Zayn and Liam Payne Malik.” and the crowd cheers, But Zayn is only looking at Liam, his beautiful husband when he whispers, “ I love you”

Liam blushes red the same way he did, when Zayn asked him out for the first time, the same way when Zayn asked him to go to college with him, the same way when Zayn had asked him to move in with him and the same way when Zayn had asked him to marry him.  
“I love you too.” He smiles.

And Zayn is in love for the hundredth time it feels like. But this time he knows that he would be falling in love with the man in his arms, again and again, everyday for the rest of their lives.

  
And Zayn isn’t complaining.

 

♡ The End♡

**Author's Note:**

> Because I live for happy and fluffy ziam fics :)


End file.
